1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor of an electric motor, comprising a laminated armature core, a shaft, magnets arranged on the circumference of the laminated armature core, and a plastic overmold. The invention also relates to a method for producing the rotor.
2. Related Art
Electric motor rotors of this type are used, for example, in fuel pumps or actuating elements. In order to achieve a high degree of efficacy of the electric motors, the magnetic flux must be as high as possible. This presupposes that the magnets are arranged exactly in their predefined position on the rotor and cooperate as optimally as possible with the stator of the electric motor. The magnets are fixed in their position by the plastic overmold. For the plastic overmolding the laminated armature core is inserted with the shaft and the magnets into an injection mold. This means that the magnets have to be brought already into the correct end position prior to the overmolding in the injection mold. To this end, it is known to fix the magnets to the rotor by an adhesive. This fixing by an adhesive signifies an additional process step, which has a detrimental effect on productivity.